Colour War
by LevFoxdale
Summary: I think I did a great job, who doesn't love getting a little dirty. A little Laxlu fic, kind of got the idea when I saw a music video with a paint balloon. First Fanfic, just rambling about things that I think would be cute. I don't own FT or any of its characters. Constructive Criticism is welcomed :D


I actually felt really damn accomplished. Mira and Master asked me three days ago to come up with something I wanted to do. I think I did a great job, who doesn't love getting a little dirty.

"Team Captains are Gajeel and Laxus, this is mandatory guys, so just agree and get your white shirt and come hear the rules." I hopped off the bar top and settled in my seat again.

"Bunny, why do you do this to me" I rolled my eyes and pushed his head off of my shoulder where he was whining from.

"Oh stop Gaj, you don't even know my genius idea yet" I smirked and passed him his white shirt "Put this on and stop being a big rusty baby"

I could hear him grumbling as he pulled his coat off and threw it on my head. ' _Virgo can you bring the rest of the white shirts and pants_ ' I felt a grin pulling on my lips "Gaj, don't forget the pants" Virgo popped up like clockwork and held out a pair of white denims for him and the lightning dragon slayer. Which they took with some trepidation.

"This had better be good Blondie" My smile grew wider when I saw him in his white outfit.

"It is," I smirked at him and raised my voice so the whole guild could hear me, "O.K. Guys! Come get your outfit from Virgo and then have a seat" I turned and grabbed Gajeel and pulled him to stand beside the overgrown spark plug.

"You both need to pick teams. It'll be one pick then the other, first to go is the one who guesses the closest number in my head"

"26" Gaj grunted, pulling the new white headband on and tying it under his hair.

"13" Laxus looked supremely bored with all of this. _I know a few ways to make this better for him_

"O.K. Boys, time to learn the rules. You're going to pick your teams and split off, one's sanctuary is going to be Kardia, the others is going to be the east forest. You're going to take 10 minutes and we're going to meet back in front of the guild. The weapons are already at the designated areas, you just need to make up a strategy. Magic is allowed, but the aim is to not break things around us" I locked eyes with both of them "Are you with me so far?" They both nodded so I picked up my permanent marker and put a '1' on Iron Man and a '2' on Sparky.

"O.K. Everyone, when you get called by Gaj or Laxus you stand behind them or in their general area, we're making teams. No trading, no complaining, no bitching, no whining or I swear to Mavis I will hang you by your toes from the bell at Kardia." I smiled sweetly and let them form their teams, letting my eyes slide down to that fantastic ass in those delicious jeans and I slipped away silently to finish getting ready.

I stretched my arms over my head and reclined back in the chair I was waiting in. This was going to be great. I heard chattering and footsteps coming from both sides, so I flicked on the lacrima stereo and let

'O Fortuna' by Carl Orff play loudly through the speakers. I let a victorious grin slide onto my face as both teams stood face to face, on either side of me, paintball guns resting against each of their shoulders, and their team carrying various buckets of balloons and different types of paint wielding weapons. I smirked and climbed up on my chair.

"O.K. Teams! Yellow is Laxus' team, and blue is Gaj's team, the point is to not get 'killed', if you get hit in a 'vital spot' like your chest, or your face, you're out, but you join my team and try to get other people out, like.. colourful zombies. Last person standing wins for their team. I'm neutral. My colour is pink, and I'll kick all your asses!" I grabbed my whip and flicked it to attach to the flag pole up above the square, and flipped myself up to the roof where my supplies were.

"READY! SET! FIGHT!" I yelled down to the large groups of mages and watched as they clashed in a giant puff of yellow and blue. I grabbed my paintball gun and shot a test run between Laxus' feet. His eyes lifted and I shot the gun in his hands twice. I grinned brightly, winked and promptly ducked down as shots started showering down where I was hiding. I grabbed two paint balloons and threw them down to the middle of the giant clump of mages. Pink splattered everywhere and I successfully gained five more zombies. I scanned the crowd for spiky blonde hair or the even spikier black hair. I watched as Erza sliced through the paint, twirling to avoid backsplash, and how Grey had created a shield to block the blue paint that was being thrown at him. Natsu was being carried by Happy, dodging and twirling the paint that was being thrown his way and shooting everyone with his yellow paintballs. I shouldered my gun and aimed it at the flying furball. I could hear the squawk of surprise as his aera dropped and both of them fell to the bucket of blue paint balloons.

I grabbed my side bag full of pink paint balloons and flicked my whip to wrap around the flag pole again, swinging up over top of the leftover mages, letting my gun shoot constantly as I twisted and landed in a crouch. I grinned and let my eyes scan for the team captains, I saw Gajeel, he was back to back with Lily and Levy. I flicked through plans in my head before rolling backwards and throwing myself up with my arms. Those damn gymnastics classes have been so useful.

I dropped into a sprint, one hand reaching into my bag and the other pulling my paintball gun up under my arm. The closer I got to the trio, the harder I pushed my legs, as I hit the sweet area where I would hit them, and jumped up in a spin to throw the balloon, cackling as I watched it splatter all over Levy's chest and I fired the little paint bullets at Lily, getting his chest and stomach before I tumbled out of my jump and into a somersault. I knew Gaj would be after me now, so I flipped myself over a few times to get a head start and booked it the hell out of there.

I ended up back on the roof to replenish my stores and scope out the mess, less then half were left, and I still hadn't seen Laxus. I hit Levy and Cana in the butt with my gun and laughed loudly when they yelled about being out already. I jumped back down off the roof and ran through the cloud covering Erza from behind, breaking a balloon in my hands and jumping on her back, I pressed my paint covered hands to both of her cheeks and smeared it all over her face before dropping and sprinting the hell out of there. I could hear her mini rage fit as I ran towards Bix, I jumped on one of his babies and vaulted over his uncovered head, smashing another balloon onto the surprised mage.

"Ha! Got ya Bixy!" I let my tongue loll out and grinned at him "welcome to the team, have you seen Laxus?"

He wiped the paint off of his eyes and shook his hair out "Yeah, he was on the roof last I saw him, something about stalking his prey" my smirk widened as he cackled and jumped on his babies to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting leftovers.

Fifteen minutes later and everyone except one person was out, and it was going to be a face off between team leaders, well not Gaj because Levy got him in a place where paint really shouldn't be shot at. Men like Laxus are easy to mess with, and I had the perfect plan. He stood opposite me in the giant circle of paint covered mages, both of our white shirts were near perfectly clean. I checked the bag that was attached to my hip, and cocked my head to the side.

"You ready spark plug?" I smirked and balanced my gun on my shoulder.

"Should be asking you that Blondie" He had a similar ammo situation, just sans paintball gun.

"Count it down" and I heard someone start counting from 5.

"GO GO GO" a loud cheer went up as I pulled up and shot at the spot where Breaker was, ' _shit',_ I dropped to the ground and rolled just as a balloon dropped right where I was standing. My gaze flicked over the arena like area, pulling up to look at the sky, I smirked when I saw lightning streak back down to the ground, shooting rapidly at the area where he landed, but never materialized, I realized I was running out of bullets. I tried to follow the flashes of lightning with my gun, but the awful sound of a click interrupted my assault. I threw the gun to the wall of mages and pulled a balloon out just as he materialized right in front of me.

"Give up yet" he sneered at me and I smirked.

"You wish sparky" I pulled a balloon out of my bag and threw it in the air, followed closely by the tip of Fleuve d'etoiles, letting it wrap around the balloon gently before I brought my whip slashing down towards the blonde behemoth. I flicked my wrist right before it hit him, making the balloon explode right in front of his chest. I heard a crack and watched at the paint splattered to the ground. I let out a huff ' _goddamn lightning mages and their stupid teleport bullshit'_

I dropped into a crouch and scanned the skies for lightning, I saw a glint and grabbed another balloon. I waited for him to get closer, I saw the yellow balloon flying straight at my face and I turned and tucked into a roll to my left, just as another was dropping from above me "Shit" I grumbled before lifting my feet over my head and flipping away quickly. The gymnastics avoidance tactic worked for a bit, I would throw a balloon at where I thought he was throwing them from and he would send a barrage to try and hit me.

"not now" I whispered to myself as I felt around my ammo bag. He zapped himself in front of me again, his breath heavy and his hands by his side. I have this in the bag.

I smiled sweetly and started towards him slowly, almost predator like, letting my hips sway enticingly. I lifted my chin when I got close, and ran one hand up his torso, biting my lip and smiling as seductive as I could.

He coughed and looked down at me "What are you doin' Blondie" I slid the hand on his chest up around his neck and into the hair at the base of his head.

"You're awfully sexy like that, paint dust in your hair, skin glistening with sweat. It looks like you had one hell of a time... and I want in." I pulled him down slowly, raising onto my tip toes. _Stars I can imagine how sexy it would be to let him take me right here, rolling around in the paint... BAD LUCY no dirty thoughts, I need to focus!_

I nipped his bottom lip and heard him gasp, his hands found my hips and pulled them to his, I flicked my tongue over the seam in his lips and let my breath blow out over his mouth. I felt his hands slide down to cup my ass and lift me a little, I lifted my eyes to see his were closed and I smirked.

"You want to kiss me don't you Laxus" I purred softly, rolling my hips against his. I heard his barely audible answer and tightened my hand in his hair, leaving our lips millimeters apart.

I let a small moan escape my throat when his hands tightened on my ass, and I slowly brought my other hand from my hip, pulling his face down against my neck while I licked the shell of his ear and let my breath fan out over the wet skin.

"Hey Laxus" I whispered, dropping my voice and making it as husky as I could

I heard him moan against my neck, his lips sucking lightly on the skin and I let out a small whimper.

"You lose" I whispered, licked the shell of his ear once more and used his hair to steer his face back to mine.

"What?" He choked out and opened his eyes, which had darkened with lust.

"you lose" I smirked and brought my free hand from the bag at my hip fully and smashed the balloon against the side of his face where it exploded everywhere, his hair and face got the worst. I took a step back and absolutely lost it, I ended up on the floor clutching my stomach.

"Blondie..."

I was pretty sure I had tears streaming down my face at this point, it was in his mouth. ' _Oh Mavis I got him so good'_

"Lucy..."

 _'I'm so going to be getting it later, he's going to zap me into oblivion. I'm going to fry from the inside, or worse... my hair will never be smooth again!'_

"Mavis, LUCY!"

I whipped my face around to see the paint covered mage, his hands crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face.

"Yes Breaker?" I smiled sweetly and hopped up onto my feet, still holding back the giggles I knew wanted to break free.

"Congrats Blondie, you won" he smirked and I narrowed my eyes, opening my mouth to reply, and just as I was about to comment, I felt a viscous liquid pour over my head. I watched as the ridiculous amount of blue paint was poured over my head, it went down my face and over my shirt and pants, pooling at my feet.

"Gihi" I heard that distinctive voice from behind me before I heard the dropping of the giant bin. I dropped my head and wiped the paint away from my eyes and nose before slowly turning and putting the creepiest grin I could on my face. I knew there was paint going in my mouth, I could taste the goop on my teeth, but Mavis if it didn't add to the creep factor.

"Gajeel" I let my voice raise several octaves and lifted my eyes to meet his. The laughter died from his face and it slipped into one of horror.

"Why is there paint all over me Gajy" I fluttered my eyelashes and took a squelching step towards him, and he backed one up in kind.

"Heh... Bunny, I-I uh..." He shrugged his shoulders and pointed behind me "It was the Lightning rod's idea" he nearly screamed before he dropped into his shadow mode and flitted away.

I turned to see Laxus' back walking away from me, smirking, I dropped into a semi crouch and took a deep breath before pushing my muscles to surge forward. I quickly reached him and launched myself onto his back, knocking him forwards and onto the ground. I hooked my foot around leg and onto the others thigh, tugging on his arm and flipping him onto his back, settling my legs on either side of his hips.

"Sneaky sneaky Laxy-poo" I smirked and leaned forwards to rest my chin on his chest. His hands moved up to swipe blue paint off of my face, sliding down to grip my butt and pull me further up his body.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you like me being on top Breaker" I teased, sliding my hands through his half painted hair.

If I was paying attention to anything but Laxus, I would have noticed how literally everyone had dispersed, leaving Laxus and me in the middle of the little square outside of the Guild, me being literally on top of him with his hands massaging my ass. It was an interesting change to say the least, but not one I was totally opposed to. I felt him tense, and next thing I knew I was on my back. _'well this is a position I'm used to'_

He leaned forward, resting his forearms on either side of my head, placing gentle kisses on the skin that wasn't covered in blue paint. Hot kisses trailed up my neck and back down, I felt him suck on my pulse point and I let out something akin to a whimper and moan at the same time. I tightened my hands in his hair and steered him from my neck to my lips. I moaned as my lips met his, reflexively wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling his body closer to mine. His hands went under my back, lifting both of us into a seated position as his tongue slid along the seam in my lips and he nipped my bottom lip.

His lips stilled and he pulled away to bury his face in the crook of my neck, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday babe" He whispered against my skin, nipping the pulse point one more time before lifting his face to mine again and kissing me softly.

"I love you Breaker" I whispered against his lips

"I love you too Blondie" He rested his forehead against mine with a soft smile.

It had been a fantastic two years, and I just fell in love with him more and more every day. I couldn't ask for better.


End file.
